


The Puppeteer

by Mary_chat



Series: Miraculous one-shots [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28394286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_chat/pseuds/Mary_chat
Series: Miraculous one-shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079513
Kudos: 3





	The Puppeteer

He was going in the metro to the movie night which was organized under the Eiffel Tower. And before, he wanted to test a famous cheese store. After all, Plagg, the little kwami that accompanied him was helping him a lot all the time, so he had to offer him a reward every now and then. Unfortunately, that store was on the other side of the world - or else, it felt like it was, as it had to take about an hour and a half on the metro to get there.

It was all he wanted to do, nothing more tiring than that. His father had asked him to go to the show - ordered, Plagg coughed in an insolent voice - and Nathalie could not convince Mr. Agreste to make someone else go. He was the face of Gabriel Agreste's business, so he had to attend the show. He hoped that would change when he grew up, but hey.

At that time, he was in a subway train. Picking up his cell phone, he pretended he was looking at it and started talking to Plagg without his mouth moving too much. Looking around quickly out of the corner of his eyes, he realized that no one was noticing him.

"Do you think there are a lot of people there?" He asked Plagg, who remained in his jacket pocket and had just woken up, rubbing his eyes with a small black hand. The creature responds to him in a light, bored manner, as usual.

"I don't care if there are a lot of people or not… do you think there is cheese?" His priorities never changed. With a grimace, Adrien put his cell phone in his pants pocket. He suppressed a huge sigh and hoped Ladybug didn't have to deal with a kwami as unfazed and stubborn as his was.

Suddenly he noticed movement coming from his left. Turning his head in that direction, he saw that there were two girls he knew in the train next door. It was Alya and… oh, Marinette hid behind him? Hesitant for a moment, he said hi and smiled. Adrien had to close his eyes when Alya pulled Marinette out of hiding behind him and they were waving to him, too. The situation was a bit difficult, he found.

A moment later, he stood in front of the window which separated the oars because in the oar next door, something magical was happening. Alya was transforming into Lady Wifi. Oh no. Not good. And Marinette was still there!

Stunned, he could only watch Alya speak in a more animated and agitated manner than normal. We couldn't hear anything, the window and the noise from the metro were too loud. When Marinette started to answer her, he deciphered with his mouth that she had recognized her as Lady Wifi. Good deduction, Watson, what's up?

His head was no longer working, it seemed. The next moment, Alya had started to scream loudly and Marinette was speaking too fast to read it. Damn. He had to do something. Plagg was no help when he couldn't transform - there were too many people in his oar.

Fortunately, the metro was entering the next station at that time. As soon as the subway stopped and the doors opened, Alya heard speaking, but he heard little until she shouted "… won!"

As soon as he noticed that she had come out of the station, ran towards the subway conductor. He couldn't transform into the oars, so he had to go somewhere else.

" Excuse me sir ! There's ... There's a cat there - in the oar! The conductor looked at him briefly before he walked over to the subway trains, saying "Oh! I will see. »As expected by Adrien.

A blink of an eye later, Plagg pulled out of his pocket. Before the kwami had finished saying "Cat!" », Adrien interrupted him. “Plagg, something must be done! And ignoring what the little creature was going to say, he shouted his magic phrase to transform into the Black Cat.

Once transformed, he ran towards the entrance of the station where he saw that Marinette was still staying, amazed at what had just happened in front of his eyes. He put a hand on his shoulder saying “Hey! It was Lady Wifi. He goes up in the direction she had fled from the finger. Turning his head to Marinette again, he asked her if she had said anything and learned that Marinette had dolls. Marinette. Oh ok. No time to be confused. He asked her for her address and left the station to go and stop Lady Wifi.

It was situations like this where Adrien knew why he loved his staff. The only tool Chat Noir used was perfect to take her all the way to Marinette's address - where Ladybug was already waiting for her. Oh, what a nice surprise ~

The challenge that Lady Wifi had thrown at them by taking all of Marinette's dolls - except Cat Noir's, because all the forces in the universe decided he had to suffer that day, of course, - had made him feel bad. little fear, he had to admit in his own head, especially when he thought about what the Puppet could do with a doll of him in his hands. He shivered when he thought of it. It had to be recovered - and quickly!

On the TV station he met Ladybug. Fortunately, he mustn't have been looking for her too long. They arrived at the crime scene exactly as the Puppet was animating her doll. With big eyes and a "No!" On her lips, he tried to stop her and jumped up to take her doll out of the air, but he couldn't do it in time.

A moment later he realized that he had been made a doll, more the master of his body and that he could only watch everything that was going on from outside. Adrien didn't want to serve the Puppet, but the decision was not his. He didn't expect to be a doll at all, and he certainly didn't want to run into Ladybug!

So when the Puppet ordered Ladybug to give him her doll with her voice, there was nothing Adrien could do. And thank you, Ladybug, for kicking her with her yoyo when she pushed him away. It wasn't nice - and he didn't know his yoyo would have such strength ... he noted that he never wanted to hurt Ladybug, he never wanted to fight her if his yoyo was able to push him one. such a distance without her intending to do it. Ah. He never wanted to fight with her, period.

Without realizing it, he was going in formation with the others behind the Puppet. But, a moment later, when Ladybug escaped wildly and extremely cool as usual, he wasn't doing anything extra. The Puppet hadn't given any orders to him yet - and he decided: if he didn't get any orders, he wasn't doing anything of his own to stop Ladybug. It should be a dark day when Cat Noir wasn't doing his best to stop the akuma and hence the Butterfly with all his might.

Then they were following Ladybug who had fled the scene - and Cat Noir could have walked up and down one staircase to another jumping and laughing and making jokes, but the Puppet didn't know it seemed, so Adrien silently and simply joins the other victims re-akumatized in their race up. He was running right behind Lady Wifi - she posed the greatest danger to their mission, he found.

When Ladybug had surrounded the policeman and the designer with tape, he extended his staff and gripped it firmly. Ladybug's response was a little more violent than he expected - she jumped on the stick and made Adrien lose the scales at the same time he was thrown from the roof of the building - but like that, he wouldn't. danger to her for at least the five minutes it took to enter the building.

He hoped she would find a solution to his dilemma soon. Oh no, his body moved again. Apparently, the Puppet finally noticed that he was not with the others and took control of his body again, making him raise his staff in the middle of the Seine, very close to the Cathedral of Notre Dame and shout something. thing. No, he wasn't paying attention to what this enchanted little girl was saying since he knew what they had to do to release the akuma.

Oh-la-la, he felt his body move - but he wasn't the one controlling it. It was a really strange feeling, to be able to watch everything that was going on, but not being able to do anything ...

Moments later he was still in the studio. As he entered the room where the Puppet was fighting with Ladybug, he barely heard the familiar cry of "Lucky Charm!" Oh, finally! She had to save them from the hand of the Puppet soon, if all was well.

Arming himself with his trusty staff, he walked past the Puppet, in front of the wall behind which Ladybug was hiding. As soon as the designer had the wall erased, he saw Ladybug spinning not only her yoyo in her left hand, but something else in her right hand as well.

"… And now I'm twice as strong!" His thoughts had taken him too far to hear what she was saying before, but he was impressed with her courage - his Lady was the best and he didn't doubt her for a second!

Professionally, she got into the attack and dodged all the missiles from the policeman and Lady Wifi. No doubt she was pursuing a plan. His eyes were showing it for everyone to see. But no one except him was looking at her. If the Puppeteer had given it any thought, she would know that Ladybug had a plan she was winning with - her Lucky Charm never lets her down. He was silent.

Alone when she got close enough, he ran and jumped towards her, swinging his staff. A blink of an eye later, her leg was caught in the yoyo rope that Ladybug was pulling towards her, knocking it to the ground. There was only a moment until Ladybug pulled him towards the others. Shouting he stumbled upon Lady Wifi. Well done ! In his head, he was screaming with joy.

Lady Wifi pushed him from below her. Adrien was no longer paying attention and he could barely sit down before he was stopped in time.

The next moment he realized what was going on was already the end of the day's battle and he was in a room of…. Or exactly ? What had happened? Ah, Ladybug was there. He approached her to ask for her. His answer struck him.

Puppet? Him ? Was he a puppet? Ah, well, the only one allowed to control her heart was Ladybug anyway, so he was telling her. She was laughing, but hey. She would never believe him, was he? Smiling, he watched her go to the enchanted little girl. Wasn't that Manon, her name?

At least this time he didn't hurt her during the time he was… a puppet. At least he hadn't hit her.

And here is his mother. Madame Chamack entered the room. All was well that ended well. He just had to find a corner where he could transform into Adrien and he could go. In a storage room near the entrance, he found it and changed shape. Frankly, he should have expected the question Plagg was asking him immediately.

"Do you have Camembert?" "


End file.
